Troubled Nessie
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After losing Nessie when she was little the Cullens find her again. However, she has no memory of them, and after suffering through years of relentless bullying, and neglect by her adoptive parents she has become a bully herself. Will the Cullens bring out the good in Nessie once again? Can they help her change? Will she remember her real family?
1. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

I banged on my alarm clock as hard as I could as soon as it went off. I am so not a morning person! Why did I have to get up again? Oh yeah, to go to school. Not that I really cared about that.

I got up slowly and stretched. I sighed heavily when I looked at the clock and realized that it was only 6am. Why did school have to start so early? The only good thing about school is that my friends and I ruled the school. Angie, Hailey, Chole and I were known as the four bitches of the school.

Let me tell you all my story. When I was about five years old I woke up in a hospital somewhere in the state of Washington. I had been in some kind of horrible accident. I had lost my memory. The only souvenir that I had from that accident was a scar on my forehead, a scar that I go to great lengths to cover up now. I hate it. I can't stand it. Anyway I was adopted and not long afterward we moved to San Diego, California. For the next eight years I was bullied pretty much non-stop. I was teased, pushed around, laughed at. I hated it. So when we moved to Rochester, New York the Summer before I started high school I decided to do something different. I had to protect myself from bullying. The only way to do that was to join the popular girls.

We pick on the nerds, fat people, ugly people, people who are either too tall or too short, people who are just plain weird, basically anyone who isn't exactly like us. It's fun, but even more importantly, it lets them know who is in charge. It assures me that I will never ever be in there place again. Every time that we get new kids we let them know who is in charge right away and that they know where their place in the school is. If they try to question us we will put them in their place right away.

Our boyfriends are just like us. My boyfriend is Derek. He is the captain of the football team. He's also Angie's brother.

Derek also likes to pick on the weakling guys. On anyone who's not "us" if you know what I mean.

I fixed my bed and got dressed for school. My parents were already gone for work. They always are. They don't usually get back until late at night. On weekends they're always extremely busy as well.

I made myself a quick breakfast. I took my time brushing my teeth. Then I took my time with my hair and makeup. Everything had to look absolutely perfect.

I left as soon as I was done. As soon as I drove into the parking lot I noticed several new and fancy looking cars in the lot. Obviously they were the new kids. My friends and I would make it known to them that we owned this school. It would be easy. It's what we always did with the new kids. They learn right away not to mess with us.

Right away I spotted my friends.

"Hey Nessie" Angie said.

"Hey" I responded.

"So who should we mess with first today?" Hailey asked.

"What about the new kids? Let them know who's boss around here. Threaten them that if they don't want to have to watch their backs all the time they had better not mess with us" Chloe said.

"It doesn't matter to me" I said.

"No, let's just go to class. We'll worry about that later. Besides we have to plan the party later. Remember?" Angie said.

"Oh crap. I can't believe that I had completely forgotten about that!" I said in frustration. Parties are another one of the reasons that I love my friends so much. We had the best parties and only the cool people were allowed to come.

"Nessie how can you forget about that? We have been planning this one for weeks. All the booze is ready" Chloe said.

"Yeah, I'm just stupid I guess. I don't know how I forgot" I admitted.

The bell rang for class and we had no choice but to go to class. We didn't really care about school or class. As a matter of fact we would have been perfectly happy just to ditch every single day if we could. All we ever did was slack off in class. We just didn't want to end up in detention anymore. That gets really old really fast.

As soon as we walked in the school building. Seven people. Six of them were extremely beautiful people. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as all of these people. There were three girls and four boys. The fourth boy stood out because he was the only one who wasn't pale with gold eyes. He was also incredibly handsome. Even more handsome then my Derek. Impossible.

The way they were all staring at me. It was like they knew me. Which was impossible. I wouldn't forget faces like theirs. I tore my gaze away from theirs.

I continued walking with my friends to class. I glanced back and saw two of the new kids following us. The blonde girl and the girl with the brown hair and heart shaped face.

A noise suddenly got my attention. Sprinting down the hallway with an arm full of books was Katie. A small nerdy girl that we picked on frequently.

An idea came to me.

"Hey girls watch this" I said to them. They smiled at me evilly as if they could read my mind.

I stuck my leg out and 'accidentally' tripped her. We all erupted into laughter before continuing on our way.

 **So what do you all think? How will the Cullens handle this? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Bullies

**Chapter 2: Bullies**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn't even glance back as my friends and I continued to walk to class. My friends and I just laughed.

We walked in and took our usual seats at the back of the class. Hailey, Chloe, and Angie sat right next to me.

As it turned out the two new girls that had been following us were actually in this class as well. Both of them were staring at me again. Staring with expressions on their faces that I could not identify.

I glared at them in warning. My glares were usually enough to scare the crap out of people. So imagine my surprise when it didn't have any affect on them. The girl with the brown hair just gave me a heartbroken expression and she nodded her head in disappointment.

 _Whatever freak_. That's all I have to say. Just something for me to tease her about.

"Is it just me or are those two new girls totally weird?" Angie asked.

"It's not just you" I answered. "They're freaks"

"Sure seems that way to me" Chloe added.

"Uh huh" Hailey said. "Total weirdos"

"So what are we going to do about them?" Chloe asked.

"Um you're seriously asking that?" I said to her in annoyance.

"What we always do of course. Let them know who the bosses are around here. Let them know that they had better stay the hell out of our way or face the consequences" Hailey said in a malicious tone of voice. I loved it.

"So Nessie what time are you and Derek coming over tonight?" Hailey asked me.

"Considering that I had forgotten about the party I don't know. I'll ask him at lunch"

I couldn't wait for the party later. They were always amazingly fun. I usually drank so much that I woke up the next morning having no idea of what happened later in the evening. I just hated the massive hangovers that came with it.

"Man those new kids are so annoying. All they do is stare at us" Hailey said.

I looked over at the two girls, whose names we had learned were Bella and Rosalie, sure enough they were staring at us. I had half a mind to go punch the living daylights out of them but we were in a classroom. Way too many witnesses.

"They're so weird" Hailey giggled.

Yes. Yes they were. There was no denying that.

We talked quietly throughout the rest of the class. We didn't pay much attention to what was being taught. Then again we never did.

The rest of the morning passed by rather uneventfully. I seemed to have at least one new kid in each and every class. I just avoided them as much as possible because they were weird.

At lunch time I met up with all of my friends and my boyfriend as well as their boyfriends Stephen, Diego, and Scott.

We had a table all to ourselves. Everyone knew better then to dare to approach us while we were sitting there.

All seven of the new kids were sitting at a table that was not to far away from us. Again, they seemed to be watching us.

"So Nessie, I've been meaning to ask you. What time are we going to the party tonight?" Derek asked me.

"Actually I had totally forgotten about that" I admitted.

"Really?" he said in utter shock.

"Yeah we were surprised to" Hailey said.

"It's a shock to me that I forgot" I admitted. "Anyway I say we go around seven. I need time to get ready"

Suddenly the whole cafeteria went quiet. I immediately knew the reason when I heard footsteps approaching us. Someone actually had the nerve to approach us.

I looked around and saw that it was none other then Bella. Of course she didn't know better, but we were about to teach her. We would teacher her a lesson she won't soon forget. This was a mistake that she wouldn't soon forget.

 **Please Review**


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

I watched Bella continue to walk toward us. Walking over to us. Approaching us. That was a mistake. A mistake that neither her or her family would ever repeat again.

Chloe was the first to stand up and say something.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing walking over here like you're one of us or something?!" she said viciously.

Bella stopped walking for a second. She looked completely confused as she stared at her, then at me, then at the rest of my friends, and our boyfriends. Speaking of which, mine had just placed his arm around me. As if to tell the rest of the world that I belonged to him and to him only.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted-" she had started to say before she was cutoff by Angie.

"We don't give a shit what you want. No one is allowed to even come near us" she said. Bella just looked confused and upset by the turn of events. My lips formed into a smile because I found the whole situation funny.

As soon as I stood up her eyes snapped to me. There was something about the way that she stared at me. I didn't know what it was but it was weird.

"Look" I said to her. "We know that you are knew here so we'll let this go just this once, but know this. We own this school. This our school and you will abide by our rules. We're the top dogs around here. You're not even allowed to talk to us. You're not even allowed to be near us"

"What are you saying?" she asked me. Instead of looking scared, which was the usual reaction that we got and wanted, she looked hurt and sad. If anything that just infuriated me more. I don't know why, but it did.

"Excuse me,? Did you say something? No, I must be hearing things, right? Because I specifically remember telling you're not allowed to talk to any of us" I spat.

Then Chloe spoke "You know, you aught to show us some damn respect around me here. As Nessie said we own this school; these hallways you walk through are ours. So you're not allowed to backtalk to us. You're a nobody"

I saw the boy she was with earlier, I think his name was Edward, walking over to us. Well storming his way over is more like it. He was absolutely furious. Actually, I think that furious might be a bit of an understatement. I was actually kind of scared of him and I was never got scared of anyone. I was usually the one doing the scaring.

Bella put a hand on him and tried to stop him. I heard her say "It's okay Edward. I can handle this"

"No Bella. I will not allow them to talk to you like that. I will not allow them to treat you like that. I don't care if Nessie is -"

Whatever he was about to say he didn't say it. Bella cut him off with a glare.

So Edward just glared at all of us angrily.

"Look, I don't know who you girls _think_ that you are but I will not allow you to talk to her that way. If I ever catch hear you talking to her that way again or treating her with anything other then the utmost respect that she deserves I swear you all will regret it. All of you will treat her with respect. Especially _you_ " That 'you' part was aimed at me for some reason.

"Okay" I said. My friends quickly agreed as well.

I sat down again and watched as both Edward and Bella walked back to their seats. Everyone at the Cullen table seemed to have eyes only for me for some reason. It creeped me out.

I turned away from them but I could still feel their eyes burning into the back of my head.

Everyone in the cafeteria went back to doing whatever it is they were doing before. I swore that I could actually hear some of their conversations and they were talking about what just went down here. It was downright embarrassing. It was also maddening. What if other people got the idea that they could challenge us now?!

"What just happened?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea" I answered. "But I don't like it"

"Me either" Angie added.

After that we didn't say another word about it. Instead we went back to planning our party.

I went home and started to go through my closet to find some good clothes to wear. I was surprised when I came across two stuffed animals that I thought I had lost a long time ago. A stuffed killer whale and a stuffed russet-colored wolf. Back when I lived in San Diego, California I used to go to SeaWorld all of the time. I bought this stuffed Shamu there. It was one of my most valued possessions, along with the wolf that I'm not even sure how I acquired. I must have gotten it before I lost memory because when I woke up in that hospital with no memory I was clutching the stuffed wolf. I used to hug both of these stuffed animals whenever I needed comforting. I was so happy to have found them again. I even felt tears of happiness fall from my eyes. They were in desperate need of a wash though so I put them in the washer. Then in the dryer when they were done. I would have to keep them hidden from my friends and my boyfriend. If not I'd lose their respect by having something that is so "kiddy"

It took me awhile to decide what I was going to wear before I finally decided. I wore a dress, heels, and makeup to make myself look more "grownup" then I really am. I also did my hair in a more fancy way then I usually did. I had to try to look "grownup". Chances are they will still ask for an ID, but still looking 21 helps lessen the suspicion.

I had agreed to help buy the drinks this time. I drove to several different liquor stores and purchased the drinks. I learned that it was a better to go to several different places to buy alcohol because buying a large amount at once raise suspicions. I've never been caught before but it's better to stay on the side of caution.

When I got there I saw several open beer bottles. Clearly the party had already started without me. Not that I had expected them to wait. A lot of other kids were already here. I wondered just how many kids were going to be here. Of course, it was only the cool kids that were going to be here. These were the kids that we didn't pick on.

I mostly hung out with my friends, and boyfriend, as we drank. As more and more people got there the party got louder and louder, and much more fun, as these parties usually were.

Around one o clock in the morning I decided that I had had enough already and was ready to go home and go to sleep. I stumbled around quite a bit as I got into my car.

I started to drive home. I was about halfway home when something happened. It happened so fast that I wasn't even sure what exactly happened.

All I know is that I was driving down the highway when I hit something or something hit me. I wasn't sure. All I knew is that my car had flipped over and I was in pain. A lot of pain. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. My head hurt. The glass had broken and had entered into some parts of my body. My stomach hurt. I had a deep pain inside of my stomach. I didn't know why. It scared me.

Then suddenly everything went black.

 **Please Review**


	4. The Hospital

**Chapter 4: The Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

The first thing that my mind registered was the pain. All I could feel was pain, pain, and, you guessed it, more pain.

The next thing that registered in my brain was that annoying beeping sound.

When I tried to remember what happened all I felt was a splitting headace. I swear it felt like my head was going to crack open and my brain was going to fall out.

I opened my eyes only to shut them instantly when the light blinded me. I blinked a couple of times before the hospital room came into focus.

The first thing that I noticed was that I was completely alone . No friends and no family. Of course my parents would not be here. They didn't care at all.

It all came to me in a sudden flash. I had been at a party drinking. Then I was driving home when my car hit something or someone. I still wasn't sure. My car had flipped over and I was in a lot of pain and then I blacked out.

I jumped when I heard a voice speak behind me. I had not heard anyone enter the room.

I blinked a couple of times when I saw the young handsome doctor standing in front of me. Pale, blonde, gold eyes. He must be a Cullen.

He looked relieved and happy.

"Nessie it's so good to see you awake finally. I was so worried"

"Why?" I said in what was perhaps a harsh tone of voice. "Who are you?" I added.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and well you were injured pretty badly. We didn't know when or even if you would wake up, but luckily you both were okay. You almost lost it but-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" My head was hurting way too much for me to even attempt to solve riddles here.

"Your baby. Nessie you're pregnant. You're about three months pregnant with a baby girl"

My mind went numb. I didn't know what to think or even how to react. A baby? How? I mean, I don't even remember having sex for godsakes! I didn't know how to react or what to feel. I was afraid of how people would react if they found out, especially my friends.

"Nessie you really didn't know that you were pregnant, did you?" Carlisle questioned.

"No. I didn't" I admitted. I had never felt so stupid before. It was only just now that I realized that I hadn't had a period in months. Shouldn't that have told me something was up?

"Well Nessie I can assure you that your baby will be okay"

"Dr. Cullen, if I may ask, what exactly happened last night?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Well Nessie it seems like you somehow lost control of your car and ended up on the other side of the road where you crashed into a car going the opposite direction. How you lost control is what we don't understand though. You don't seem to have any medical issues and your blood tested negative for both alcohol and drugs"

What did he just say? I could not have heard that correctly. I mean, all I did was drink at that party! How could my blood test negative for alcohol? I knew that my blood could pass any drug test because I never even touched drugs, never had the desire to do drugs, but alcohol? No way. Don't get me wrong I am happy that my blood passed the alcohol test so I won't get arrested, but how did it happen?

I sighed. I shook my head as if the action would clear my mind of all the thoughts racing through it.

"Carlisle where is my parents? Do they know I'm here?" I asked him although I had the feeling that I already knew the answer.

He sighed. "I called them last night when I got your information but they never answered the phone"

I knew he was lying. I could sense it. I've always had this uncanny ability to know when I'm being lied to or when I'm being told the truth. It was like having a sixth sense that's never been wrong before.

"Carlisle please don't lie to me. I know you're lying" I told him.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "How did-"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me the truth please" I begged. "and don't sugar coat it either"

"Okay. They said they couldn't make it because they had a late meeting to go to and they had meetings all day today"

I knew it. Of course their stupid job was more important then me. It always had been. Why had I expected now to be different? That didn't stop their actions from hurting me more though.

"What about my friends? Do you know if they know?" I asked him.

"Yes. Actually it was my children that informed them earlier today. They already had plans though and they couldn't come" Carlisle explained.

I felt like crying. My friends had other things they would rather do and my parents were too busy with work to care.

"Of course. No one cares"

"Actually Nessie there is someone here who has not left this hospital since she found out about what happened to yous. She has been here all night. She's right outside the door as we speak.

I was surprised to see Bella walk through the door. I didn't know who I had been expecting but it sure as hell wasn't her. Not the woman that I had treated like crap yesterday. Why would she care?

Worry was written all over her face. Also, and even more strange, her eye color had changed a lot. They had been a honey golden color yesterday but they had darkened considerably to an almost black color. Weird.

"Oh Nessie!" she shouted. She came over to me and hugged me tightly.

At first I was shocked. Then I started to cry because I couldn't remember the last time that someone hugged me the way she was at that very moment.

 **Please Review**


End file.
